Genealogical tables of the House of Medici
Structure of the family tree lines }} | bon= | ber= | con= | sal= | vie= | ale= | fra= | cas= | ott= | per= }} | pop= | }} }} The descendants line Origins ' *1046 ? †1102 }} ' *1069 ? †1123 }} ' *1099 ? †1147 }} ' *1131 ? †1192 }} ' *1167 ? †1210| bon=' ' *? †1226 }} ' *? †?| ugo=' ' *? †?| gal=' ' *? †? }} ' fl. 1253| ran=' ' *? †?| ave=' ' fl. 1280| sco=' ' fl. 1269| gal=' ' fl. 1269 }} 'Two more sons: Arrigo (?-?), Giovanni (?-?) *? †1290| ugo=' ' *? †1301| man=' ' *? †?| gia=' ' *1260 †?| ave=' 'Three more sons: Talento (?-?), he had a son, Mario died in 1369, Mario had few unremarkable later generations; Jacopo (?-1340) who had a son, Averardo (fl. 1363); Francesco (?-?), who had a son, Malatesta died in 1367. *1270 †1319| arr=' ' *? †?| bon=' ' fl. 1278 }} 'Four sons: Guccio (from which descended a line extinct in 1670 with Ottaviano), Filippo (?-?), Betto (fl. 1348), Ardinghello (fl. 1345). *? †1348| bon=' ' fl. 1312| cam=' 'One more son: (fl. 1383). Giovanni had a son, Antonio (?-1396) and a nephew, Felice (?-?). *? †~1356| ala=' ' *? †1355| ber=' ' fl. 1322| lap=' 'One son, Coppo, (?-?). Cfr. fl. 1306| giv=' ' *? †1320| con=' ' fl. 1330| sal=' ' *? †1346| guc=' ' *1298 †1315| ard=' 'Two more bothers unknown. fl. 1343 }} '| vie=' ' *1323 †1395| sal=' 'Two more brothers: (*? †?), (*? †?). *1331 ? †1388| ber=' '| frc=' ' *? †?| giu=' 'One more brother: (*? †?), line extinct. *? †1377| con=' ' | ave=' '| fra=' ' *? †? }} '| sal=' '| fra=' '| giu=' 'One more brother: (*? †?) *? †?| ant=' ' *? †?| bon=' ' }} ' *? †1447| ber=' ' *1393 †1465?| giu=' ' *? †?| pie=' ' *? †?| giv=' ' *? †1475?| cas=' '| fan=' ' fl. 1426 }} ' *? †1464| gio=' ' *? †1464?| ant=' ' fl. 1493| dom=' ' *? †?| ave=' ' fl. 1513| fra=' ' *? †?| lor=' ' fl. 1490| giv=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| brd=' ' *? †?| gio=' ' *? †?| raf=' ' *? †?| ber=' 'One more son: Francesco (†1552?) *? †?| gal=' ' *? †1528| frc=' ' *? †?| ott=' ' *1482 †1546 }} ' *1518 †1601| gil=' ' *? †?| nic=' 'One more son Bernardo (†1592?) * †1562| lor=' ' * †1568| fra=' ' *1519 †1584| ott=' ' }} ' *1555 †1625| giu=' ' *? †?| leo=' ' * †1596| lor=' ' * †1568| cos=' ' *? †?| gal=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1626| raf=' ' *? †1624| nic=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *1585 †1664 }} ' *? †1650| ave=' ' *? †1685| giu=' ' *? †1614| }} ' *? †1749| fra=' ' *? †1722| pie=' ' fl. 1737| frc=' ' *? †1766| nig=' ' *? †?| }} ' fl. 1759| ave=' ' *? †1808| fil=' ' fl. 1775 }} ' *? †1821| nic=' ' *? †?| ann=' ' *1756 †1797| bin=' ' *1729 †1794| pie=' ' *? †? }} ' }} Branch of Gragnano ' }} ' *? post †1269 }} ' }} ' end of XIV century }} ' *? †1458 }} ' *? †? }} ' *? †1471 }} ' *? †1548|col=' ' †1544|ger=' ' †? }} ' *? †?|fra=' ' †1544|cam=' ' *1543 †1598|fab=' ' *? †1550 }} ' *? †?|ger=' ' *? †?|asc=' ' †1594 }} Branch of Bonino di Filippo ' }} ' fl. 1312 }} ' *? †?| orl=' ' *? †?| lap=' ' fl. 1350 }} ' *? †?| mat=' ' *? †?| guc=' ' *? †1373? }} ' *? †?| orl=' ' fl. 1452 }} ' *? †?| pie=' ' fl. 1473 }} ' fl. †1527| lui=' ' *? †?| orl=' ' *? †?| tom=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| ant=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| gia=' ' *? †?| pao=' ' *? †?| tom=' 'Captain of "The Florence" Galea during the Battle of Lepanto, became admiral in 1585. *''ante'' 1567 †1592 }} ' *? †?| pie=' ' *? †1589| ant=' ' *? †?| tom=' 'Nicknamed The Shark. fl. 1624| pif=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *? †1645| zan=' ' *? †1637| atn=' ' *? †1600 }} ' *? †1654| pie=' ' *? †1649| ott=' ' *? †?| jac=' ' *? †? }} Branch of Bernardo di Giambuono ' }} ' fl. 1322 }} ' *? †?| gio=' ' *? †1342 }} ' *? †?| mic=' ' fl. 1374 }} ' *? †?| gio=' ' *? †?| ber=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| ros=' ' *? †?| ber=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| fil=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| ros=' ' fl. 1534| nic=' ' fl. 1500 }} ' fl. 1543| mic=' ' *? †?| gio=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *? †1568| }} ' *? †1571| ros=' ' *? †?| ora=' ' *? †?| fil=' ' *? †1595| ber=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| lui=' ' fl. 1624| chi=' ' *? †1569| nic=' ' *? †1592| bar=' ' *? †1616| bas=' ' *? †1595 }} ' *? †1650| frc=' ' *? †?| cos=' ' *? †1642| fil=' ' *? †1621| ros=' ' *? †1630| chi=' ' fl. 1635 }} ' *? †1725| nic=' ' fl. 1668| fil=' ' fl. 1654| bar=' ' *? †1686| ale=' ' fl. 1659 }} ' *? †1749| car=' ' *? †?| ros=' 'Last of his branch. *? †1770 }} Branch of Conte di Averardo ' }} ' fl. 1330 }} ' *? †1348| fol=' ' fl. 1378| gio=' ' *? †''post'' 1382 }} ' *? †1374| mic=' ' *? †1400 }} ' *? †1400 }} Branch of Salvestro di Averardo ' }} 'Three more brothers: (*? †?), (*? †?), (*? †?) *1310 †1363 }} ' *1360 †1429| fra=' ' †1402 }} ' *1389 †1464| lor=' ' *1394 †1440| mal=' ' †1406| ave=' ' *1373 †1435 }} '| pop=' '| mar=' ' *1418 †?| giu=' ' *1396 †1467| mat=' ' *1413 †? }} ' *1415 }} Branch of Vieri di Cambio ' }} ' *? †1395 }} ' *? †1454| cam=' ' *? †1465 }} ' *? †?| giu=' ' *? †?| att=' ' fl. 1481| car=' ' fl. 1468| don=' ' *? †1474| vie=' ' *? †1456| pan=' ' *? †1489| vir=' ' fl. 1516?| gab=' ' *? †?| ger=' ' *? †?| gio=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1558| vie=' ' *? †?| giu=' ' *? †?| bra=' ' *? †?| ban=' ' *? †1483?| tan=' ' fl. 1469| fil=' ' *1426 †1474| car=' ' fl. 1538| gio=' ' *? †?| cam=' ' *? †?| giv=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| att=' ' *? †1577| vir=' ' fl. 1554| giu=' ' *? †?| vie=' 'One more son: Filippo (?-?) fl. 1509| don=' ' *? †1522?| nic=' ' *? †1566| raf=' ' *? †?| pan=' ' fl. 1582| gab=' ' *? †?| ger=' ' *? †?| ver=' ' *? †1559| pnd=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1563| lor=' ' *? †1558| rob=' ' *? †1574| chi=' ' *? †?| tan=' ' *1508 †?| vir=' 'Three more sons: Camillo (fl. 1591), Ottavio (?-?), Emilio (?-?). *? †1600?| tni=' ' *? †1584| cos=' ' *? †?| car=' ' *? †1641| ale=' ' *? †1612| csm=' ' fl. 1562 }} ' fl. 1616| fra=' ' *? †1664| vin=' ' *? †?| and=' ' *? †1644| vie=' ' *? †? }} ' fl. 1632| nic=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *? †?| cos=' ' *? †?| att=' ' *? †?| sim=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1659| cos=' ' *? †1715| vie=' ' *? †?| rob=' ' *? †1701 }} ' *? †?| fra=' 'Last of his branch. *? †1731| vie=' ' *? †? }} Branch of Salvestro di Alemanno ' }} ' *1331? †1388 }} ' *? †?| ala=' ' fl. 1421| gre=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| ber=' ' *? †1461| gio=' ' *? †?| gre=' ' *? †? }} ' fl. 1498| sal=' ' *? †?| ala=' ' *? †1504| nic=' 'Natural son. *? †? }} ' *? †?| chi=' ' *? †?| sal=' ' *? †?| and=' ' *? †?| biv=' ' fl. 1530| lui=' ' *? †1497| ber2=' ' fl. 1515| }} ' *1509 †1587| sal=' ' fl. 1529| jac=' 'Two more sons: Cosimo (?-?), Chiarissimo (?-1573). *1501 †1554| lui=' 'Three more sons: Bernardo (?-?), Roberto (?-?), Lodovico (?-?). fl. 1530| car=' ' *? †1573| vin=' ' *? †?| ala=' 'Three more sons: Bernardo (?-?), Raffaele (?-?), Andrea (?-?). *1501 †1572| fil=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1560| pie=' ' *? †1552| ale=' 'Three more sons: Jacopo (?-?), Alessandro (fl. 1591), Alberto (?-1591). *? †1568| and=' 'Four more sons: Antonio (?-?), Lorenzo (?-?), Francesco (?-?), Carlo (?-1614). *? †1625| cam=' ' *? †1553| vin=' ' *? †1612| pan=' 'Six children with no descendants: Carlo (?-1641), Braccio (?-?), Raffaele (?-?), Ottavio (?-?), Alfonso (?-?), Cosimo (?-1626). *? †1591| gia=' ' *? †1585| fil=' ' *? †1599| }} 'Two more sons with no descendants: Jacopo (?-?), Ottavio (?-?). *? †?| cos=' 'Six more sons with no descendants: Alessandro (?-?), Lorenzo (?-?), Carlo (?-?), Chiarissimo (?-?), Piero (?-?), Ferdinando (?-1615). *? †1630| sal=' ' *? †1651| vin=' ' *? †1659| ala=' ' *? †1648 }} ' *? †1650| jac=' ' *? †1632| fil=' ' *? †1652| mat=' 'Last of hos branch. *? †1667| ber=' ' *? †1657| gia=' ' fl. 1638 }} Branch of Francesco di Giovenco ' }} ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| jac=' ' *? †?| pie=' ' *? †?| nic=' ' *? †?| tom=' ' *? †?| mic=' 'one son, Simone (?-?). *? †?| dom=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †?| tol=' ' *? †1473| gio=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *? †?| laz=' 'One son, Francesco (?-?). *? †? }} ' *? †?| pie=' ' *? †1473| tom=' ' *? †?| fra=' ' *? †?| mar=' ' *? †? }} ' *1480 †1570| giu=' ' *? †?| ant=' ' *? †?| mar=' ' *? †?| ave=' ' *? †?| leo=' ' *? †?| and=' ' *? †1495 }} ' *? †1584| tom=' ' *? †1583| fra=' ' *? †1585| ber=' ' *? †?| mar=' ' *? †1538 }} ' fl. 1585| jac=' ' *? †1626| ale=' ' *? †?| mar=' ' *? †?| giu=' ' *? †?| ora=' ' *? †?| fer=' ' *? †? }} ' *? †1606| tom=' ' *? †1640| pie=' ' *? †1656| fer=' ' fl. 1659 }} ' *? †1628| ave=' ' fl. 1604| mar=' ' fl. 1698| ott2=' ' fl. 1709| gic=' ' *? †?| giu=' ' *? †?| ora=' ' *? †? }} ' fl. 1714| pie=' ' *1675 †?| fer=' ' *1682 †?| tom=' ' *? †1749| pao=' ' *? †?| gic=' ' *? †? }} 'Last of his branch. *? †1793| ott=' ' *? †1791 }} Branch of Cafaggiolo ' }} ' *1389 †1464 }} ' *1416 †1469|gio=' ' *1421 †1463|car=' ' *1428 †1492 }} ' ante *1444 †?|lor=' ' *1449 †1492|giu=' ' *1453 †1478 }} ' *1470 †1553|pie=' ' *1472 †1503|leo=' ' *1475 †1521|giu=' ' *1479 †1516|cle=' ' *1478 †1534 }} '| lor=' ' *1492 †1519| ipp=' ' *1511 †1535 }} ' *1510 †1537|cat=' ' *1519 †1589|asd=' ' †1565|giu=' ' *1527 †1600 }} ' *1527 †1600 }} ' *1550 ca. †1630 ca.|giu=' ' *? †? }} Branch of Popolano (Trebbio) ' }} ' *1394 †1440 }} ' *? †?|pif=' ' *1430 †1476|mar=' ' *1418]] †? }} ' *1463 †1503|gip=' ' *1467 †1498 }} ' *1487 †1525|ave=' ' *? †?|vin=' ' *? †?|ban=' ' *1498 †1526 }} ' *1514 †1548|giu=' ' *1520 †1588|duc=' ' }} Grand Ducal Branch ' }} ' *1519 †1574 }} ' *1541 †1587|gio=' ' *1543 †1562|fer=' ' *1549 †1609|pie=' ' *1554 †1604|giv=' ' *1567 †1621 }} ' *1577 †1582|cos=' ' *1590 †1621|fra=' ' *1594 †1614|car=' ' *1595 †1666|lor=' ' *1599 †1648|pie=' ' *1592 †1654|coz=' ' *? †?|gfr=' ' *1619 †1689 }} ' *1610 †1670|gio=' ' *1611 †1663|mat=' ' *1613 †1667|leo=' ' *1617 †1675 }} ' *1642 †1723|fra=' ' *1660 †1711 }} ' *1663 †1713|gia=' ' *1671 †1737 }} Branch of Castellina Tornaquinci ' }} 'One more brother: Giovanni (?-?). *? †?}} ' *? †?}} ' *? †1497}} ' *? †?|frc=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †1589|raf=' ' *1477 †1555|ant=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †1546|giu=' ' *? †1565|gui=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †1628|fra=' ' *? †1632}} ' *1587 †1656|giu=' ' *1574 †1636|cos=' ' *? †1662}} ' *? †?|raf=' ' *? †?|mar=' ' *? †1725|giu=' ' *? †1692}} ' *? †1741|cos=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †?|fra=' 'Francesco Giuseppe got married with Margherita Tornaquinci and the family name turns into "Medici Tornaquinci" from 1730. *? †?}} ' *? †1824|pie=' ' *? †1825}} ' *1781 †1857}} ' *1847 †1900}} ' *? †?|cos=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †?|ald=' ' *1909 †1947}} Branch of Ottajano ' }} ' *1482 †1546}} ' *? post †1579|ale=' ' *? †?}} ' *? †1606}} ' *? †?|ber=' ' *? †?}} ' *1635 †1717}} ' *1660 †1710|and=' ' *? †1684}} ' *1688 †1743}} ' *? †1770}} ' *1748 †1793|lui=' ' *1759 †1830}} ' *1777 †1843|mic=' ' *1771 †1832|mar=' ' *1774 †1835}} ' *1803 †1874|lui=' ' *1815 †1865|gof=' ' *1822 †1886|gil=' ' *1826 †?|fra=' ' *1808 †1857}} ' *? †?|mic=' ' *1823 †1882|alb=' ' *1854 †1925|ale=' ' *1863 †?|edo=' ' *1857 †1938}} ' *1843 †1894|arm=' ' *1901 †1983|ale=' ' *1890 †1944|pao=' ' *1896 †1973}} ' *1939 †2015|cos=' ' *1929 †1981}} ' *1974|lor=' ' *1981|ale=' ' *1986|ott=' ' *1957|otv=' ' *1958|pao=' ' *1963}} ' *1991|gug=' ' *1992}} Branch of Peruzzi de' Medici ' }} ' *1756 †1797| bin=' ' *1729 †1794 }} ' *? †?| bin=' ' *1784 †?| vin=' ' *1789 †1847 }} ' *1831 †1905| sim=' ' *1832 †1900| uba=' ' *1822 †1891 }} ' *1877 †1907| rid=' ' *1883 †? }} Cornerstone figures of the line of succession Places * Medici villas * Villa del Trebbio * Villa di Castello * Santi Severino e Sossio, Naples See also * House of Medici * Medici family tree * History of Florence References External links * * }} * Category:Family trees Category:Italian noble families Category:People from Florence Category:People from Tuscany Category:History of Florence Category:History of Tuscany Category:European royal families Category:Papal families Category:Grand Duchy of Tuscany Category:People of the Republic of Florence